Love Rain
by SingingBlues
Summary: 1... 2... 3. Three seconds, and he instantly fell in love. AU, Yullen, Lavi/Lenalee. Adapted from drama 'Love Rain'.


**Title: Love Rain **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Yullen, Lavi/Lenalee**

**Summary: 1... 2... 3. Three seconds, and he instantly fell in love. AU, Yullen. Adapted from drama 'Love Rain'.**

**A/N (Please Read!):** This story might be a little confusing so I need to put this short author note. This story will take place in the 20th and 21th century, which means that there will be two generations written: the parents and the children. As you all read, all of you would notice that I use different names for the canon characters for the first generation (in 1980), but their appearances are generally the same. I will only use the canon names when the story enters the second generation, which is around the year 2012. For the first generation, which are the parents, the names for the characters are as used:

Shiraishi Asami - Lenalee Lee

Shion - Allen Walker

Akira Bookman - Lavi

Kanda Ryuu - Kanda Yuu

Sakuraba Daichi - Timothy

Kawashima Chiharu - Chomosuke

I'm assuming that all of them (first generation) are borne in Japan, thus their names are all in Japanese. As they grew up, some of them would go overseas and their children's names would be slightly different, thus applying the canon characters' names here (Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, Lavi Bookman). Shion's (Allen) surname will be kept a mystery until years later when Mana Walker adopts him as his son and his surname will be changed to 'Walker', thus his son will be named 'Allen Walker'. In DGM, Timothy is supposed to be younger than them, but in this story, it is assumed that he is of same age as everyone. Shion (Allen) would be twenty, Ryuu (Kanda Yuu) and Akira (Lavi) would be around twenty-three, and Asami (Lenalee) would be twenty-one.

This story, adapted from drama 'Love Rain', speaks about a love story between two characters who fell in love with each other in the past but could not be together at the end. They went separate lives, and as their children met each other in the 21th century (around 2012), they fell in love once again. There will be multiple pairings, but main and final pairings would be Yullen (Kanda/Allen) and Lavi/Lenalee. Please note that this story I wrote will be slightly different compared to the drama (mainly because this is boy x boy relationship, thus the direction where it goes will change as well). I may apply some of the ideas from the drama, but the overall would not be the same.

This drama is rather romantic (for the first generation) so I decided to give this a try! I'm still watching the drama which begins the second generation (their children), and I hope that there will be a good ending!

With everything said, please read the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Three Seconds**

_"I dream my painting and I paint my dream."―Vincent van Gogh_

_xxx_

_**April 1980, Tokyo University**_

The public bus traveled around the bend of the road, entering the school district which was just metres away. It gradually stopped at the bus stop, opening the doors as students started streaming out of the vehicle, making their way to the university for their daily lessons. The last student stepped out of the bus, stopping at the roadside as he gazed across the beautiful scenery whereby the sakura trees were in full bloom. Silver eyes softened and he let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as soft rustles fluttered into his ears like a lullaby.

"Beautiful..." He murmured. The teenager turned, brushing away strands of silver hair at his face as he walked into the school's premises. He walked along a narrow dirty path, turning at the gentle slope which was surrounded by bushes and sakura trees. He looked up in awe as light-pink petals slowly fluttered down, spinning in small circles as the morning breeze blew by. His hand stretched out as a petal landed on his palm lightly. A smile slowly formed at his lips, fascinated by its beauty and the tranquility it brought as he walked through the greenery in spring.

He felt someone's presence in front of him. A faint yet intoxicating scent of jasmine suddenly rushed to him. It startled him slightly, and he couldn't help but wonder who the person was. He looked up, his eyes widening at a young man who was walking towards him. His long strands of raven hair was fluttering gracefully in the moving wind, brushing against his face features and his parted lips as his slender arms swung lightly, his hand reaching up to tuck some of his hair strands behind his ear lobe.

Sakura petals continued to fall like rain. Time seems to slow down at this particular point.

They slowly passed each other. He gradually stopped in his footsteps, his gaze never leaving that person as he walked away. His heart, which had never been so alive, throbbed hardly at the warm feeling enveloping his whole being.

One...

Two...

Three...

It took him just three seconds for him to fall in love.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

_"Welcome to the Hotel California _  
_ Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place) _  
_ Such a lovely face _  
_ They livin' it up at the Hotel California _  
_ What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise) _  
_ Bring your alibis."_

She took the cup of tea in her hand and had a small sip of the warm beverage, her eyes never leaving the small stage as someone started to sing. It was currently break, and most of the students would choose to spend their leisure time sitting in the cafe to eat some snacks and enjoy a short music session performed by a small band of students which consisted of a guitarist, a vocalist and a pianist.

_"Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
They stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast."  
_

His fingers strummed the guitar lightly, his baritone voice vibrating deeply across the whole cafe as he sang in synchronisation with the background music. His eyes were closed, and his body was swaying slightly as he was immersed in the fantasy he was in. His voice became stronger and louder as he entered the final phrase of the chorus.

_"Last thing I remember, I was _  
_ Running for the door _  
_ I had to find the passage back _  
_ To the place I was before _  
_ "Relax, " said the night man, _  
_ "We are programmed to receive. _  
_ You can check-out any time you like, _  
_ But you can never leave! " (1)_

His lips closed, and the light strums of the guitar continued to play for a few seconds in the silent surroundings. The music slowly softened towards the ending, and as his index finger strummed the last note of the song, he finally stopped. The red-haired teenager opened his eyes and grinned as he stood up and took a small bow. Roars of applause were heard from the audience after the performance. Loud cheers and whistles rang out, and the girls were practically screaming out his name at the top of their voices.

"Such an joyful and romantic song, brought by our DJ and guitarist of the cafe, c'est la vie, Akira Bookman!" The DJ who was on shift announced loudly and everyone gave a round of applause once again. Akira gave a sheepish laugh as he entered the small room situated in front of the cafe and waved to the students who were cheering for him. After pulling a chair over to sit beside his senior, the redhead cleared his throat, before he took the microphone by his hand.

"I am so glad that all of you have enjoyed it. The song that I sung just now is dedicated to each and every one of you who has always been supporting me and the band. Now, the next songs which will be played are chosen from..." The redhead paused, a small smirk laced at his lips as his eyes fell upon the table at the corner just in front of the room. "...the short-haired girl wearing a beautiful white-lace dress and her friend sitting beside her who wore such a refreshing bright yellow dress."

The girls who heard his descriptions squealed in extreme delight as they pointed to themselves, waving excited at him. Akira showed a dazzling smile, shooting them a playful wink as he waved back, taking up the headphones and the selected black-coloured _phonograph records (2)_ as he prepared to play the songs that the girls had chosen for the afternoon.

"Aah, I remember this song―the most popular theme song in the famous movie 'Love Story' which is shown in late 1970. How should we start her story?"

The olive-haired girl giggled softly at his mused look which was slightly comical. She took another sip of her tea, peering at her watch as she frowned. She looked around, her eyes stopping at a silver-haired teenager who was rushing inside the cafe with a large textbook at his arm. She sighed and waved her hand till he could see him. Silver eyes lit up as he came over with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for being late, Asami..." He muttered.

"It's okay. Want to order something?" She asked, staring at him as he took off his bag and the books that he had been holding.

"Hmm, a cup of tea?" The silver-haired teen pondered for a while before answering. She waved to a nearby waiter and ordered the beverage. The waiter nodded his head and went to the kitchen behind to prepare the drink. Asami then turned back and stared at him who was scribbling something in his notebook.

"You don't look good, Shion. Having a hard time preparing for your current project?"

It took a few seconds for him to catch what she was saying as he looked up in a slight daze. "Y-Yes? Uh, not really. I have already finished halfway," He replied with a smile, before continuing in his writing. Violet eyes narrowed slightly as she wondered whether he was speaking the truth. She hadn't been seeing him much these days, and whenever she met him, his face would be paler than usual.

"Shion!" A shout came from behind as the redhead walked over to join them at the table after the DJ session. He was so glad that the silver-haired teen finally had the spare time to meet them once in a while.

"Hey, Akira," Shion greeted, not looking up from what he was doing. Akira raised his eyebrow as he stared at his friend who was busily flipping through the Literature textbook, taking down information which might be important and useful for his research in his project. He glanced at the olive-haired girl who just gave a shrug, not knowing what to say.

"Shion, you know that you can rest for a while before you resume in your work. Seriously if you continue on like this, you are going to fall sick," Akira said in concern. He wasn't sure whether Shion was even listening. The silver-haired teen grabbed his glass of ice lemon tea and gulped down the entire cold beverage down his throat. He then slammed the empty glass on the table and stood up, gathering all his belongings as he took his bag.

"Uh, sorry guys, but I have to go. I see you all around soon?" Shion said, rushing out of the cafe before they could even say anything. Akira just blinked in slight astonishment at his sudden departure. Asami shook her head, letting out a long sigh.

"I didn't know he would be that busy, Asami..."

"Please do not forget that he has part-time jobs to do after school. After his father died a year ago, he has to earn his own allowance for his daily expenses and pay the rent of his current apartment. I told him that he could live with you for the time being, but he always refuses. Geez, I just do not know what he is thinking..." Asami touched her aching forehead as she muttered in slight frustration.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

"Kanda, can you pass the blank canvas over to me?" A golden-haired girl asked in politeness at the raven-haired man who was sitting by the window, adding water paint to the sketch that he had currently finished just a few minutes ago. He looked up in annoyance, not wanting anyone to disturb him while he was in the middle of doing his work. A low grunt escaped from his lips as he stood up and walked to the cupboard behind him, opening it as he took out an empty canvas and gave it to her. She thanked him gratefully, and he returned to where his seat was, opening the windows a little wider such that the wind could enter.

As he was about to sit down, he noticed someone sitting alone on a wooden bench under the sakura trees. Kanda stepped a little closer, staring at the silver-haired teenager who was reading a notebook in his hands at the moment. The sakura petals were falling onto his shoulders, yet he did not notice, too immersed in what he was doing. His legs were stretched out, his silvery hair strands fluttering lightly in the air.

Suddenly, something hit him hardly. He turned around quickly, trying to find something which he could draw on. The raven-haired man then found a sketchbook lying on the floor. He grabbed it, flipping to a new page roughly as he took his pencil at the base of the drawing board. Kanda stared out of the window once again, seeing that the silver-haired teenager was still there, dozing off at the bench as the opened notebook he was currently holding slowly slipped down to his thighs.

He raised his pencil and started to sketch. His hand moved lightly and swiftly across the smooth paper, taking down everything that he was seeing with his own eyes―the surroundings of the school, the greenery, the sakura trees, the benches, the silver-haired teenager who was asleep. His brows furrowed, adding darker shades to the outlines of his face and body, before he peered out again, drawing the sakura tree behind him.

The silver-haired teen reacted slightly, opening his eyes slightly as he glanced upwards. A radiant smile appeared on his face as he reached out, his fingers touching the sakura in the briefest moments as they fell.

His hand slowly stopped as Kanda just stared, his eyes widening slightly. A strange feeling invaded him all of a sudden, and even though the reason he was drawing right now was not because of the person but the scenery itself, somehow, he could not avert his gaze away from him. He had never experienced this type of feeling before.

He sketched the little sakura petals fluttering down from view, landing on the benches and the ground. As Kanda looked out again, the silver-haired teenager was gone. He frowned slightly, feeling disappointed all of a sudden. Shaking his head to chase off unnecessary thoughts, he finished the art piece with the remaining details left. The raven-haired man stared at the art piece in satisfaction, before he put it down, taking out his phone which was vibrating.

"Hello?"

"How are you, Ryuu―!"

"I told you so many times not to call me by that name," He hissed in irritation, putting down the pencil at the drawing board. He then stared at the art work which he finished just a few minutes ago.

"Okay, okay. Are you free to meet me now? I need to borrow something from you."

"No," Kanda replied instantly and took down his phone. He was about to hung up when he heard a desperate scream from the receiver.

"Please, I really need it, or else that monster teacher is going to screw me alive! Surely you won't let your dear friend here die just like that right?"

"When are we friends in the first place?"

"Okay, we are not friends, but you have to help me this time! I do not want to write ten essays for punishment again! That was really hell at that time!"

"Oh, _that_?" Kanda answered with a light chuckle. He had a rough idea what he wanted from the description he had just given. The raven-haired man went to the cupboard and opened it, taking out a set of mathematical equipment. It was a hassle bringing it in and out, thus he put his belongings at this art room where he mostly stayed during school hours.

"Please?"

"You owe me, Usagi," Kanda said with a smirk.

"Thank you so much! Can you give me to me now? The class is going to start very soon!"

Kanda stared at the set he was holding and let out a sigh. Telling his senior that he was going out for a while, he pushed the doors and got out of the art room.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

Students were streaming into the classroom as the afternoon lessons are going to start. Akira sat at his desk, fiddling with the mathematical set he had just received from Kanda. He let out a sigh of relief, so glad that the raven-haired man mostly kept his stuff in school. Whenever he had forgotten to bring something, it would be easy to borrow from him. He took out the notes and textbooks, glancing at the side as he saw a blonde-haired girl with her long hair tied up into a bun walking to her desk.

"Hey, Chiharu!" He shouted in greeting. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi, Akira."

"I did not see you around in school yesterday. Feeling unwell?" He asked in concern. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. I had stomachache and could not move out of my bed for the whole day. I'm fine now," Chiharu replied politely, sitting down as she took out her books and placed them on the desk.

"Hey, Akira, Chiharu!" The two of them looked up to see Asami coming over, sitting just in front of the redhead as she put her bag under the table. She then turned over, a small smirk forming at her curved lips as she gestured them to come closer. Akira and Chiharu glanced at each other in bewilderment, before they stared at the olive-haired girl who seems to have something she wanted to declare.

"What is it, Asami?" He asked.

"I think...Shion is in love with someone."

The two of them just stared at her in silence, completely stunned at her words.

"How can it be?" Akira and Chiharu instantly answered, shaking their heads in unison. Asami just blinked at the strange synchronisation between the two of them, wondering why they put down this idea immediately.

"I have been friends with that little one for three years. That guy only knows how to work and study hard and nothing else. I don't think he even has the time to date someone," Akira said.

"I agree with Akira. Whenever I saw him, he would always be in the library, either discussing things with his classmates or reading at a corner instead," Chiharu added as she started pondering.

"And he doesn't even show the interest in flirting with girls. Damn, I am wondering whether there is really something wrong in him. At this age, most of the guys would be off finding girls whom they like," Akira muttered as he let out a soft sigh, shaking his head in slight defeat.

"He is not you," Asami remarked in slight sarcasm. Akira was famous for his flirting skills in campus. Using his natural charming looks, he had attracted so many females for the past three years, enough to form a harem of his own. Sometimes, she wished that he could be more focused in his own feelings such that less girls could get hurt from his carefree actions.

"Even if you put Shion and a girl in an isolated island, nothing will happen between the two of them. Trust me, he is like that," Akira said with a frown.

"But I really have a strong feeling that Shion is in love with someone! Aside from his work, he hardly joins us in conversations, mostly staring elsewhere with a blank expression. If this is not the sign that he is in love, then what would it be?" Asami exclaimed, trying to prove her point of view. The blonde said nothing, while Akira stared at the Mathematics formula in the opened textbook, pondering on what she had just said. Before he could prove further, the teacher had entered the classroom and everyone stood up, preparing to greet the teacher and start the lessons for the day.

"Shion likes someone..." He muttered. But who? His lips slowly curved into a smirk as evil thoughts started clouding his mind. Well, it wouldn't be that bad to check out on the silver-haired teen once in a while. Akira grinned widely to himself as he began planning what he was going to do for the next few days.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

Shion rushed out of the school halls, stepping out into the open as he started to run hurriedly. After the lessons, he was supposed to meet his group mates for discussion regarding the Literature project which had to be handed up in exactly a week's time. He tucked the materials tightly under his arm as he checked his watch, his face paling at realising just how little time he had left. The silver-haired teen turned at the first bend, sprinting down the slope which led down to the field patches and a parade square situated in the middle of the campus.

He stared at the long stretch of road in front of him in slight exasperation. To save time, he decided to go for the shortcut―walking through the fields and trees and bushes instead. The silver-haired teen headed up the steep slope, walking around the sakura trees as he headed down again. Seeing that the library was just a few metres across him, a smile lit up and he hurried quickly, only to crash to someone as both of them fell onto the ground.

"What the hell..." The person murmured under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" Shion apologised profusely, bending down to pick up the books scattered all over the floor. The stranger just muttered some string of curses as he bent down as well, helping him as well. The silver-haired teen then stood up with the materials in his hand, thanking him profusely as he reached out to collect his remaining books.

He then noticed a strand of raven hair flying towards him. Shion blinked, wondering whether he was imagining things. He slowly looked across him, his eyes widening in slight shock at seeing the raven-haired man who was just right beside him. As he continued to stare at him, his heart suddenly started throbbing hardly, and he could not explain why he felt that way.

Noticing that he was being stared, the raven-haired man gradually stopped what he was doing and turned in his direction. Their gazes met, and he felt sizzles shocking his nerves instantly. Shion blushed slightly and turned away in awkwardness. Both of them stood up to their feet, knocking their heads against each other in accident. They grimaced slightly, touching their heads as they stared at each other in silence.

"Thank you," Shion said meekly as he took the books from him.

He did not reply and walked away. Just when he passed by him, Shion reached out and held his wrist, stopping him. The raven-haired man turned around and stared at him.

"What?" He asked coldly.

Shion blinked in slight astonishment, wondering what he was exactly doing.

"No, it's nothing," He said, letting his hand go. The silver-haired teen then headed towards the library, before he slowed down his steps and stopped again. He turned around, seeing the faint silhouette of the raven-haired man who was walking away. At that particular moment, a ridiculous yet unrealistic thought suddenly flashed across his mind―that the main purpose of him being borne in this world, was to meet this destined person and fall in love with him for the rest of his life. How he wished he could at least know his name and what course he was currently studying, such that he could get closer to him and understand him better.

"Oh God, I'm late!" He had totally forgotten about the project discussion. Shion cried out in frustration and started to run, only to realise that his notebook fell onto the ground halfway. He stopped in his footsteps and picked it up, before something caught his eye. The silver-haired teen frowned as he walked to the bushes and peered inside, seeing a small sketchbook on the ground. He took it out, flipping it to the first page as he spotted the name of its owner.

_That person must have dropped this just now...! _Shion turned around, realising that the raven-haired man was already gone a long time ago. He then stared at the name written at the bottom of the page.

"Arts student, Kanda...Ryuu."

It was a Japanese name. It sounded rather superior for a man. Shion smiled, gripping the sketchbook under his arm as he went to the library. He decided to return it to the raven-haired man in the evening if he was still around.

The sky was already darkening in the late evening. Shion stepped out of the library, not expecting that the discussion would end rather late this time. There were less students around as most of them had gone home. He peered at his watch, realising that it was already six-thirty. He went out, walking around the path around the large campus as he headed towards the arts building, hoping that the raven-haired man might still be there.

The silver-haired teen entered the building which was older compared to the rest of the facilities. He slowly walked along the corridor, peering at the random art graffiti that the students had drawn on the wall in slight intrigue. Normally this wasn't allowed, but it was an exception for them who expressed themselves through their art. He reached out, his fingers touching the rough lines of the art which had been here for at least a few years, before he came to this university.

A smile appeared on his face as he stared at a particular art work of a girl and a boy holding hands and a phrase which wrote 'I love you forever'. It was rather romantic, and if he had a chance, he hoped that he could leave his words of his own feelings on the wall for his lover to read.

Shion walked up the stairs to the second floor. There were still students around, mostly staying back to draw their artwork. He glanced through the small mirror at the door of the room, trying to find the raven-haired man who might be inside. He continued to look through the consecutive rooms in the same level, but that person wasn't around. The silver-haired teen sighed as he leaned against the wall. He might have already gone back, but he wasn't used to taking people's possessions, and would always make sure that he returned it to the rightful owner immediately.

"I guess...I return this to him tomorrow then," Shion muttered and turned, walking out of the building. At reaching the bus stop, the bus came at the same time, and he boarded the bus, paying the fares to the driver before walking to the back and sat just right at the corner of the bus. As the doors closed and the vehicle began to set off to the next destination, he just stared at the sketchbook in his hands, wondering whether he should read the contents inside. His hand felt the smooth surface of the book as he contemplated for a few minutes.

"Well, just a peek..." Shion convinced himself and slowly opened the book. At the first page, his eyes widened slightly at the scenery of the whole campus that he drew. It was breathtaking and so detailed―he had taken down everything that was in the university: the buildings, the parade square and the paths twirling around the campus, the students who were sitting under the trees, laughing among themselves etc. He saw shaded maple leaves in the background, thus he assumed that it was autumn at that time when he sketched this.

"Beautiful..." He murmured softly as the bus drove through the traffic junction and entered another district. He then flipped to the next page, seeing the whole stretch of road connecting the university to the bus stop where students normally alighted to come to school. The background was coloured in bright red, yellow and orange as trees filled with maple leaves were along the road. People were walking along the wet pavement surrounded by small water puddles reflecting their faces expressions. If he hadn't seen this artwork, he wouldn't even know that the scenery in autumn would be so captivating.

He then spotted some words written at the bottom corner of the page.

_Standing at the road, surrounded by the feeling of tranquility as maple leaves fluttered down to the ground, my heart suddenly feels so calm like never before. I want to take down this moment, to remember this heartfelt experience that has brought in so much warmth and bliss. _

His heart began to throb, slowly getting the same warm feeling that this person once got when he was there. From how the sketch was drawn, he supposed that the raven-haired man must be at the upper floors to be able to get such a great view.

The bus had reached his neighbourhood after thirty minutes of its journey. Shion closed the sketchbook and stood up, alighting the bus. He then made his way back to his apartment which was just a few metres away. After reaching home, he had no intention of doing anything and just dumped everything aside, before he took the sketchbook and sat down at his desk, flipping it open again.

The background was plain white, and the trees were barren. It was winter, and snow was currently falling from the dull sky. It was the first day of the New Year, and even though the weather was cold, people still came to the shrine to pray for continued health and safety. Children were running around playing with snow among themselves, while the adults were writing their prayers and wishes on wooden placards. Some couples were opening strips of _omikuji (3)_, hoping that they had good fortune this year. Others, who probably got bad fortune from the omikuji, were tying the papers to a nearby sakura tree, hoping that the bad luck would be left behind.

_It is a cold morning as people start streaming into the shrine at the first day of the New Year, also known as the Hatsumode (4). Staring at the plain white scenery, a sudden void feeling invades within me. Although the scenery is plain yet serene, a light yet refreshing scent lingering in the morning air, somehow it looks rather lonely and distant, as though all the emotions had been swept away by the wind, leaving nothing behind. And as I stand at this ground, my feelings has also been taken away, leaving me bare and empty. _

Shion frowned slightly at the melancholic words he used in this picture he drew. It was stunningly beautiful, yet the exquisite beauty brought a tinge of sadness within. What was the feeling he was having at that time when he sketched this artwork?

He turned to the next page, seeing a sketch of a guy and a girl standing at the ends of the bridge. There was no one on the wooden bridge, yet the two of them did not move forward. Their hair strands fluttered lightly in the breeze as they just stared at each other in silence. To his slight surprise, there wasn't any expression on each of their faces, and he started to wonder what their reactions were when they stayed on the ground.

_Even though they desire each other, even though they knew they are in love, they refuse to move forward, content with just seeing each other. It makes me wonder, that if you are really in love with that person, shouldn't you tell him/her that you love him/her? Why would people confess their feelings only at the last moment, when the other party might not be able to receive at the end? Why wouldn't people cherish the happiness that is already displayed in front of them?_

_What is love, exactly? _

Somehow, it felt as though this person was rather lonely, and he could only express himself through the pictures that he had drawn and sketched out. Shion closed the sketchbook, stopping himself immediately before he really finished the entire book. Scolding himself inwardly that he was prying into other people's affairs, he put the sketchbook beside his bag and took out the futon and pillow to sleep for the night.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

The next day, the silver-haired teen was standing under the sakura tree, peering at the entrance of the arts building as he looked out for the raven-haired man who might be coming at any moment. He squirmed slightly at his current position, glancing at his watch in slight impatience. Seeing that the person was not going to appear any time soon, he opened his bag and slipped the sketchbook inside, deciding to return to him later when he had the time. Shion glanced at the entrance for a moment, before he turned to leave.

"Wait a moment."

He slowly stopped, hearing a voice who seems to be calling for him. Shion turned around, his eyes widening slightly at the raven-haired man who was walking towards him.

"Have you seen my sketchbook? No, have you seen a black-coloured sketchbook around?" He asked. Shion just stared in silence, not knowing how to answer him. The silver-haired teen bit his lips as his eyes were fixated on the ground, wondering why he was hesitating to return the sketchbook to him.

"No? You did not see it?" Kanda asked him again. His lips parted slightly, and as Shion was about to speak, his phone which was in his hand suddenly rang. The raven-haired man muttered curses under his breath as he picked it up.

"Yes? What? I told him to bring it today! Damn..." His frown deepened and the raven-haired man turned around slightly.

"Okay, I will be right there. Tell that bastard not to stay where he is!" Kanda ended the call, before turning back to the silver-haired teen again.

"You did not see it?"

Shion stared at him, and to his complete shock, he shook his head. The raven-haired man nodded and took off towards the arts building. The silver-haired teen watched his silhouette from afar, and as he finally wanted to call out to return the sketchbook to him, a flock of girls suddenly rushed to him, handing him gifts and bentos that they had made specially for him. He frowned slightly and was about to walk to him when someone shouted his name from behind.

"Shion!"

The silver-haired teen turned, seeing Akira, Asami and a blue-haired teenager by the name of Daichi walking towards him.

"What are you doing here, little one?" The redhead asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. When Shion did not respond and was looking elsewhere, Akira turned to the direction where he was currently staring, seeing a large group of girls and a guy who was being harassed by them.

"He is really famous. There will be so many girls coming to him every single day..." The olive-haired girl commented with an intrigued look.

"Who is he? He looks so...beautiful, like a woman," Daichi said.

"You better don't let him hear that, or else you will be shredded into pieces by his sword Mugen," Akira warned with a cold shiver spreading down his spine. There was once when he was almost killed by that dangerous sword, and he certainly did not want to relive that particular moment again.

"You know him, Akira?" The olive-haired girl asked in slight curiosity.

"Yeah. His name is Kanda Ryuu, but for some reasons, he hates people calling him by his first name. He is an arts student, and he only draws things that appeal to him!"

"Does that include the girl he likes?" Daichi asked.

"I ask him that as well, but he just refuses to answer me. Maybe he is just avoiding my question," Akira answered with a shrug.

"Is it? Doesn't look this way..." Daichi frowned as he stared at the redhead in slight suspicion.

"It's true. He certainly looks attractive, but like Shion, that guy only knows how to work hard and nothing else! Even if one of the girls flashes her big boobs in front of him, he isn't interested at all. Look," The redhead said as he pointed to a direction. A girl was trying to seduce him by showing her enticing big breasts, but the raven-haired man pushed her off immediately.

Shion raised his eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Damn, I bet he is famous among guys as well! I haven't seen such...feminine guys before," Daichi remarked as he observed the raven-haired man closely.

"You are right. Because of him, some of the guys in campus think that they are turning gay," Akira chuckled in amusement. "And that guy isn't someone to be messed around with."

Silver eyes widened slightly as the raven-haired man pushed himself out of the large crowd and walked away. Some girls stepped up to the front, trying to stop him and get his attention, but he shot them a cold glare and shove them out of his way.

Daichi let out a soft whistle, amazed by his firm attitude.

"One, two..."

Shion turned to Asami who had been staring at the raven-haired man ever since they started a conversation.

"...Three."

That moment when the two of them crossed paths in the morning flashed across his mind. Silver eyes slowly widened in realisation.

A smile slowly formed at her lips.

"No, it is nothing. Since we are early today, let's report to our classrooms for our lessons," Asami said as she walked off. Shion turned and stared at her in silence, wondering what she really meant by saying those words.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

"As burning fevers, agues pale and faint,

Life-poisoning pestilence and frenzies wood,

The marrow-eating sickness, whose attaint..." _(5) _

It looked like a valley, filled with oak and pine trees brightening up the scenery as the whole place was decorated in complete white. Snow continued to fall heavily onto the ground, accompanied by the constant roars of the raging wind. The sun was hanging at the sky, emitting out a faint light as shadows were cast across the ground along the outlines of the slopes and the trees.

His fingers trailed along the smooth shades of the sketch, and he wished that he was there to witness this stunning view with his own eyes. Shion peered down, seeing the small note that the author had left after he finished the picture.

_I dislike white. It is so pure yet so vulnerable, without any evil or darkness tainted on it. One small stain made and the beautiful colour would be completely ruined. _

His hair was silvery white. In a nice term, it was unique and special. To say in a bad term, he looked like some kind of freak and weirdo. People started to talk, and some of them even made fun of his appearance. Still, he couldn't bring himself to dislike this gentle and serene colour which brought in a soothing and calm feeling, as though everything would eventually be alright; that everything would be good once again.

The teacher walked to the black board, writing down the phrases of Shakespeare's poetry, _Venus and Adonis _as she started explaining the meaning of the poetry. The soft scribblings of the chalk echoed lightly in the air, ringing melodiously into his ears as he began to hum a random tune softly at his parted lips. It was his first time not listening to the lessons attentively, and he wasn't intending to do that either. Through his canvas, he was slowly slipping himself into his painted life, and he could no longer stop himself.

He wanted to know him.

He flipped to the next page, seeing a black katana with little shades of black across the paper. The sword was half drawn, and he could see the silver blade hidden beneath the hilt.

_Mugen, also named 'illusion'._

Was it his sword? Now that he thought about it, Akira had mentioned that he would use Mugen to cut anyone who called him by his first name. Did his first name sound so revolting to him that he detested it? Shion frowned slightly as he mouthed his name lightly on his lips.

"Ryuu."

It sounded nice, and he liked the name. Why would he hate it?

"Disorder breeds by heating of the blood:

Surfeits, imposthumes, grief, and damn'd despair,

Swear nature's death for framing thee so fair." _(5) _

"Kanda...Ryuu."

He wanted to understand him better.

* * *

_Love Rain_

_- Kanda x Allen - _

* * *

All of his inspirations to get himself to start drawing was completely gone. Without his personal sketchbook, it felt as though something important was missing, and he could no longer continue until he found it back. Kanda stared blankly at a piece of white canvas for the past few hours, and he almost wanted to punch the drawing board and tear the paper into pieces. Seeing his darkened mood for the whole day, no one dared to get close to him, fearing that the raven-haired man would just grab anyone to lash on.

Kanda frowned as he threw the pencil on the floor. This wasn't going to work. His muse was totally gone, and he was simply wasting time here doing nothing. His deadline was exactly two weeks and he had to get his muse back to complete his art work by then. The raven-haired man stood up, taking off the dark-blue apron which was worn over him as he tossed it on the couch. Packing up all his belongings, he decided to leave for the day.

He opened the door and stepped out, walking towards the stairs which was located at the corner of the corridor. Seeing that he still had the spare time, he decided to make a stop at the school's dojo for a random practice in his sword skills. Kanda walked out of the arts building, making sure that there wasn't any lunatic girls swarming at the entrance, before he went out and headed to the east.

He went into the school hall just beside the humanities building, walking through the narrow pathway which would eventually lead to the co-curricular rooms and the dojo. Kanda opened the wooden door, greeting his seniors who were already here as he entered, going to the room at the back where they put their belongings. He then changed into a plain white kimono, thrusting his sword through his _obi (6)_ as he wore a pair of white _tabi (7) _and straw sandals on his feet. After tying his hair into a tight ponytail, Kanda took a few mummies made of straw and walked out, placing them at random positions.

Everyone started to clear out of the dojo, and he was the only one left. He closed his eyes and blindfolded himself with a strap of cloth. Seeing nothing but complete darkness, he had to figure out where the targets were using his senses and his own instinct. The raven-haired man unsheathed Mugen, gripping on the hilt tightly as he moved forward. He raised the blade, and with a hard and swift stride, the whole straw mummy in front of him was shredded into bits.

His feet slowly moved back in cautious steps, his head tilting slightly to the left as the wind was blowing in his direction. Shallow breaths escaped out of his lips as he began to move forward to the next target, shredding it into piece with pinpoint accuracy. He turned, holding his sword towards his eye level as he stabbed into the chest of the straw mummy hardly.

Shion walked out of the humanities building, wondering where the dojo might be. He might have studied here for three years, but when it came to his sense of direction, he failed badly at it. The silver-haired teen peered around the surroundings in a slight daze, not knowing what to do. Before he could go home, he had to pass something to a friend of his who was currently at the dojo.

"Damn, where the hell is it..." He muttered under his breath, circling around the same area as he was looking out for a sign which might show where it was. His patience was wearing thin, and even though it was embarrassing, he decided to ask a junior for directions and realised that the dojo was inside the school hall which was just right beside the humanities building. The girl was showing a weird look as he asked the question which was completely stupid. How he wished he could slam himself against a wall and pass out this instant! A dark blush appeared on his face as he thanked her and hurried into the school hall.

After minutes later, he arrived at the front entrance of the dojo. No one was around, and it was silent, as though no one was inside. He then opened the doors, and was instantly stunned on the spot as a sudden rush of wind blew right at his face. He blinked in slight bewilderment, and as he looked up, his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

He slashed down, cutting another straw mummy into bits successfully. Kanda stalled for a moment, before he straightened himself and prepared to go for his next target.

His heart throbbed in excitement, and he couldn't help but gasp in awe at the swift yet graceful steps that the raven-haired man took. It was as though he was performing a dance, pacing lightly on the wooden platform in an even rhythm as he reached out and cut down the target, his sword emitting out a crisp and clear sound. He knew he shouldn't be staying here any longer, but he just couldn't take his eyes off this man emitting out an aura which was slowly drawing him in.

His breath hitched. The last hit was forceful, causing his raven hair to loosen from the white knot as the long strands fluttered down onto his shoulders messily, covering his eyes and his face partially. The ground vibrated slightly as he landed firmly on it, standing there for a moment.

The back of his foot hit on the door accidentally. Even if it was only a small, almost inaudible sweep against the smooth floor, he had heard everything. Within seconds, the raven-haired man turned to his direction and advanced to him. Before he knew it, silver eyes widened in shock as he felt a cold sensation touching his throat dangerously. Kanda was standing right in front of him, pointing his blade towards him.

"Who are you?"

A gust of wind blew past, loosening the blind fold as it gradually fluttered onto the ground.

Sapphire met silver.

Silver met sapphire.

Shion hadn't expected that coming.

_Love Rain Chapter 1_

_Tbc...  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

_1. Song lyrics 'Hotel California' sung by The Eagles in 1976  
_

_2. Phonograph records__: Also known as gramophone records, they are analog sounds storage mediums consisting of a flat disc with an inscribed, modulated spiral groove.__―_Wikipedia  


___3. Omikuji: A strip of paper which has one's fortune written on it during the new year  
_

___4. Hatsumode: The first visit to a shrine or temple during the new year in Japan  
_

___5. Extracted from Shakespeare's poetry 'Venus and Adonis'.  
_

___6. Obi: A strap of belt wrapped around the waist after wearing the kimono  
_

___7: Tabi: Socks (normally white) worn by samurais  
_

I'm not sure whether English songs are popular in Japan around the 1980s. It's rather hard to search for Japanese songs in the 1980s, so if you all have any suggestions on any Japanese songs in 1980s, feel free to leave it in the review or PM me :) If you have any doubts, please state it in your review, or you can leave me a PM. I will try my very best to clarify them! Lastly, if you have the interest and time, please watch this Korean drama 'Love Rain'! It's a very refreshing love story with a different twist :) Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes as well. This chapter is not beta-ed and I just finished typing out just yesterday. ___  
_

And guys, this chapter is only _half_ the whole episode 1 of the drama 'Love Rain'. The main and important part towards their relationship is not even written down yet! There are simply too many things to write and I realise I have to continue at the next chapter T_T

Please review and tell me your opinions on the first chapter before I update! :)

**SingingBlues**


End file.
